


Far From Over

by zeesqueere



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Explicit Sex, Star-crossed, but he’s not even really a character in this so no worries, establishing backstory through pillowtalk, interclass relationships, porn with intimated plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeesqueere/pseuds/zeesqueere
Summary: The long arm of Ostwick’s most powerful family casts a dark shadow indeed, but young Reginald Trevelyan swears he will not let anyone or anything sunder him from the woman he loves.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Far From Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1mocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1mocha/gifts), [danaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaia/gifts), [394percentdone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/gifts).

> Dedicated to Mocha for the title and for proofing this before posting here; also to Vi and Jo for their interest in these characters.

His breath caught in his throat at the sound of her gasp filling the air around them, just as it did each and every time. It amazed Reginald that the thrill through his body had grown so predictable and yet no less acute, no less intense, even as he grew more and more familiar with their lovemaking. Each and every note of Daniela’s exhalations was known to him: a thumb across her collarbone elicited a soft inhale, a hand climbing her thigh or tightening around a fistful of dark wiry curls made for drawn out moans even richer than her cherrywood speaking tone, and a kiss…

Daniela grinned up at him before pulling him down to meet her in a kiss that had him moaning for her in turn. She seemed to grin even around the needy press of his mouth as her fingers found purchase against the back of his skull. The calloused pads of her fingertips dug themselves into the fertile ground of his scalp there, planting themselves at points where they could best undo the strain of the day from his very soul. 

Reginald sank further into her in turn. He took advantage of her brief gasp to pull away from her mouth at last and instead dug his face into the sweat-slicked coils of hair clinging to her neck and the pillow now beneath them both. Her chest rose and fell with the same incredulity that had him descending into laughter a second behind her.

“Do you think your husband is looking down on us from his place at the Maker’s side?” Reginald found himself asking as another tide of mirth rolled its way through them both. 

“Better than through the keyhole, may Andraste keep him and never return him,” she laughed in answer. “The Maker Himself only knows what he would have ever stood to gain from such a thing—although now that the thought escapes me, it’s likely Pánfilo was doing so for the enjoyment of your performance rather than my own. Oh, but he was good to me in his own way. Good enough to die at last! Who knew that escaping into your arms would feel even better with that weight gone?”

“Is that a yes to my proposal then, Signora Marin?”

Daniela sighed through the burst of giggles threatening to overtake her as she pushed him off just enough to roll onto her side and meet his eyes directly. “If that will be what finally keeps you from ever calling me such ever again,” she said in turn, although whether amusement or exasperation, Reginald couldn’t say. Likely both. 

“If you would prefer,” he pressed his advantage, “I myself should rather enjoy the sound of Lady Trevelyan far more.”

Her face stilled then, although Reginald could see she was still smiling lightly. “I have money and a title of my own, humble and foreign to this land though they may be; I would not ask for that which is beyond the realm of reason.”

His own smile began falling from his face at the tone of her words and the darkness in her eyes, for it was not the haze of lust but the veiling of her heart he read there. Never had he considered that his heart’s beloved would need to do such a thing around him.

As if sensing his sudden distress, Daniela moved to cup his cheek with excruciating gentleness. “In truth, I would settle for being your lover. You need not draw the ire of your family for the sake of marrying me. Our love does not require the tying of names or the promising of property… Unless you will not have me as I have had you all these years?”

Reginald’s distress curdled into something more resolute. “It is not the same! You and the now-late Signore Marin had an understanding between you even before I entered the picture; I have no wife from whom to shield you. Daniela, darling…” Words escaped him then. It was all he could do to place his hand over hers and press her closer.

“I love you too,” she answered that which he had not needed to say aloud. “I also know that your family will never welcome me as your lawful wife and that our union will cost you more than I could bear to see you lose. Better to be a young Bann’s mistress than to be wedded to a disenfranchised beggar, yes? Our shared affection alone will not be sufficient in keeping a larder full. I say this not because I am greedy or ambitious but because I have known hunger as you have not. I— My mother and grandmother both worked the alleys, you know that—”

Reginald shushed her gently: “I would never ask such a life for you.”

This was apparently the wrong thing to say for Daniela pushed out of his embrace with a snarl forming across her teeth. “I have also done such, as you well know, and I begrudge my family not a whit that they—we—used what we had at our meager disposal to provide for one another. It was that very profession that introduced me to my husband and that led me to you. No, I do not balk at the thought of selling sex once more, my love; it is merely that I worry for you.”

“For me?”

She pushed his shoulder until his back met the mattress. “You indeed.” 

“Why worry for me? Is there noth—”

The breath evaporated from his lungs as Daniela swung her leg over the crest of his hip. She pulled herself into the space above Reginald, the weight and warmth of her against his thighs enough to pull him out of the conversation entirely.

“You were the one that interrupted things before either of us could finish,” she said in mild counterpoint to her smooth slide as she straddled him once more, “so I hope you’ll be understanding when I say that I’m going to repay you in kind.”

“This conversation is not yet over,” Reginald ground out. “I will not let fear rule my life, even when it wears the guise of reason. I will find a way to make you my wife in the eyes of the Maker and my Maker-forsaken family.”

“You’re right about one thing,” she grinned again. “Our conversation is definitely far from over.” Yet as she leaned forward to kiss him once more, no further words were exchanged between them for the rest of their time together.


End file.
